


Dreams Sometimes Change

by adaille



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Angel Blades, Dubious Consent, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Sam Winchester, Sam’s POV, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaille/pseuds/adaille
Summary: Sam looked around the abandoned warehouse, but there was nothing to see beyond dead djinni and his sleeping brother, hanging out with an IV in his arm.“Guess one of us needs to go in and get him, huh?”The angel’s jaw flexed. “I was the one who failed him and let him be taken.”“Nah, it’s ok. This happened a couple times before we met you, not your fault. Dean’s always got some apple pie life with kids and a day job in them, anyway. He pretends he doesn’t want that, but you know. Dreams don’t lie.”





	Dreams Sometimes Change

**Author's Note:**

> If you find penetration with an angel blade to be squicky - even if it’s in a djinn-induced dream, there’s no blood, and I changed it around so the handle’s doing the work - you might want to sit this one out.
> 
> On the other hand, if that sounds like your kinda jam, have at it.

Sam looked around the abandoned warehouse, but there was nothing to see beyond dead djinni and his sleeping brother, hanging out with an IV in his arm.

“Guess one of us needs to go in and get him, huh?” 

The angel’s jaw flexed. “I was the one who failed him and let him be taken.”

“Nah, it’s ok. This happened a couple times before we met you, not your fault. Dean’s always got some apple pie life with kids and a day job in them, anyway. He pretends he doesn’t want that, but you know. Dreams don’t lie.”

“Actually, while that may be true for the dream state a djinn induces -“

“I got this, Cas.”

#

When Sam arrived in Dean’s mind, he wasn’t outside a white picket fence in suburbia for once. He was on a farm, near a barn, and a storm was coming.

Scratch that, the storm had already arrived. Lightning flared, striking multiple trees across the field. In their flares of light, he saw -

“Cas? I thought you were gonna let me - ”

The angel ignored him and headed into the barn, the doors slamming open without a touch as thunder rolled overhead. 

Oh. Right. This was dream-Cas, not...Cas-Cas. Sam slogged forward through the overgrown field, fighting the brambles catching on his clothes. He made it in time to see Dean stab Cas in the shoulder. Cas grabbed his wrist and murmured something before slamming the older hunter back into a wall, waving Bobby down to the ground with two fingers.

His angel blade fell from his sleeve, and Dean squirmed. Sam moved forward to intervene, but something was wrong and his feet wouldn’t move quite right. The brambles. Shit.

Dean struggled as Cas brought the blade down several times, shredding his clothes, but leaving his skin unmarked. Cas yanked the fabric free, twirling Dean by his wrist to slam him into the table.

The angel leaned over to say something to the hunter fighting beneath him, Dean stopping only when Cas’s clothed hips pressed against him. A crack of thunder, and wings flared behind Castiel, the twin shadows lit by the steady surge of lightning outside. Sam was almost too distracted by them to catch Cas pulling back to slide something into Dean, a flash of silver in the light. His angel blade.

“Dean! Oh god, Dean.” Djinn were supposed to give you good dreams, not have your best friend kill you. “What the - oh, God.”

Cas yanked Dean to standing by his hair. His eyes were still open, glassy green.

“Shit, hey, heya Sammy.”

His voice was wrong. It didn’t sound hurt or dying or in pain, it was strangled, but Sam had heard that voice before. He’d...heard that voice. Before. Oh no.

Sam looked down. Yep. Dean was stiff against his own hip, flushed and bobbing in the cool barn air, leaking precome.

It  _ was _ a good dream, then?

And, dang. No wonder the ladies liked Dean, bad pickup lines and all.

Sam yanked his eyes back to meet Dean’s when Cas began pistoning his arm, pumping the handle of his blade in and out, fucking Dean on it.

Dean groaned, his head falling back against the angel. “Cas, baby, that feels awesome, and not to be ungrateful, but can you give me and Sammy a second?”

“You will show me respect, Dean. My name is not - “

“Shit, Castiel, I just, I just need - “

Cas growled. “I know what you need.” His arm punched the blade’s handle into Dean, rocking his entire body, arching his hips away from Cas with the force of each thrust. Dean’s cock bobbed obscenely with every twist, thwacking wetly against his stomach.

Sam sank a hand into his own hair, tugging hard enough to make his eyes water. Focus. 

_ Thwack. Thwack. _

“Dean, you’re in a dream.”

_ Thwack. Thwack. THWACK. _

“Dean - “

_ Thwack _ .

“You’re in a dream!”

“No shit, Sammy.”

“You know?”

Dean’s face pinked, and he looked at the sigils on the wall behind Sam. “Seriously, Cas’s hand would be pouring blood right now if this was real. Give me some credit. Now, do ya mind?” He waved his hand vaguely towards the barn door.

Without thinking, Sam glanced down to look at Cas’s blood-free fingers and everything near them, then slapped a hand over his own eyes. Bleach. So much bleach. Or a spell. Yeah, there had to be a spell to make this all go away after. 

“Yeah, why isn’t Cas bleeding?”

“Um, angel shit? His blade recognizes its papa? Fuck, I dunno. It’s a dream, dude. Maybe the blade only cuts if I want it to. Look, can you just give me, say, ten more minutes?”

“But, how did you, how’d you figure it out?”

Dean whimpered as Cas shifted his grip to cover the handprint seared on his shoulder, then refocused on his brother. “Like Cas would want me in the real world.” 

Sam cocked his head “You seriously think he doesn’t wan- “

Dean sighed, and the dream world turned hazy. “And that’s One Ruined Moment, coming right up. Ever the cockblock, Sammy. Thanks  _ so _ much. Couldn’t just let me fin- ”

#

Cas hovered after Dean stalked off to the Impala, his eyes squinting at Sam. The younger hunter tried not to picture dream-Cas with the same expression, just...pumping away with his blade.

“Is he upset he had to leave his dream? Was he enjoying his ‘apple pie’ life so much more than...here?”

Sam couldn’t help the burst of laughter, nor the tinge of mania in it. “I was wrong. Guess he likes cherry pie now, Cas. You should, you should go ask him about it. Right now.”


End file.
